


Minuti preziosi

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Il weekend di Martino e Niccolò "minuto per minuto", dalla fine della clip 10.1 a quando la boys squad va da Martino per vedere la Roma





	1. Sabato - 11.30/14.30

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che non ci è dato sapere come siano andati i primi due giorni di "Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto", io me li sono immaginati così...

Il minuto di baci sul naso divennero una mezzora buona di coccole. Era come se si stessero scoprendo per la prima volta, come se non ci fossero state altre mattine in cui si erano svegliati nello stesso letto.  
E forse era proprio così, un nuovo inizio, ricominciare da zero, Martino e Niccolò “minuto per minuto”

Alla fine, visto che Nicco non aveva intenzione né di alzarsi né di fare colazione, Martino decise di andare a farsi una doccia e che poi si sarebbe preparato un piatto di pasta, perché la sera prima era stato talmente sopraffatto dall’emozione di aver ritrovato l’uomo della sua vita, che era crollato insieme a lui appena arrivati a casa, e non aveva cenato…ma adesso il suo stomaco vuoto si faceva sentire e non poteva più ignorarlo.

Mentre Martino era in bagno, Nicco chiamò la madre per chiederle di portargli un cambio e lo stretto indispensabile per poter passare la giornata, e la notte, a casa Rametta. Stranamente, pensò, sua madre non protestò, si limitò a chiedergli se stava bene e quando lui disse molto convintamente di sì, gli disse che sarebbe passata dopo pranzo.

Una volta tanto, aveva deciso da solo cos’era meglio per lui, e non gli sembrava vero che sua madre non avesse cercato di convincerlo a tornare a casa o non avesse nominato Maddalena. Forse, visto lo stato in cui aveva passato la settimana dopo “l’incidente” di Milano, avevano capito che Martino non era una cosa passeggera, che con Maddalena aveva chiuso e voleva davvero aprire un nuovo capitolo della sua vita e gestirlo da solo.

Niccolò si aggrappò a questo pensiero con tutte le sue forze, perché sapeva che i suoi genitori si fossero messi di traverso, lui non avrebbe avuto la forza di lottare per tenersi il ragazzo di cui era disperatamente innamorato.   
Se invece, per una volta, avessero ascoltato quello che lui aveva da dire, e avessero dato a lui e Martino una possibilità, allora poteva vedere una luce in fondo al tunnel. Martino aveva detto che c’era, al suo fianco. Ora aveva un obiettivo per cercare di risalire la corrente in cui così tante volte si sentiva affogare.

Sentì Martino armeggiare in cucina, e decise che doveva alzarsi anche lui. Il suo stomaco era ancora chiuso, ma almeno gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia….la verità era che l’dea di stare fisicamente lontano da Marti lo raggelava. Aveva bisogno della sua presenza.

“Hey, hai deciso di mangiare qualcosa?” gli chiese sorridendo Marti quando lo vide sull’uscio della cucina.

“No…però voglio stare con te, se non ti dispiace”

Marti gli si avvicinò e prese il suo viso tra le mani, come aveva fatto la sera prima, quando Niccolò si era aggrappato a lui con tutte le sue forze. E lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

“Certo che non mi dispiace, siediti pure a tavola”

Mentre aspettavano che la pasta cuocesse, Nicco disse che sarebbe passata sua madre a portargli dei vestiti puliti, perché aveva deciso di rimanere ancora una notte lì. Martino sorrise talmente tanto che quasi gli faceva male la mascella…l’avrebbe avuto tutto per sé ancora per 24 ore almeno…

Niccolò guardava Martino mangiare contento, ma la sua mente non poteva fare a meno di avere ancora pensieri negativi, e c’era una cosa in particolare che voleva dire al suo ragazzo, ma non trovava le parole. Così la prese alla larga.

“Mi dispiace non poter conoscere tua mamma”

Pausa. Marti era in attesa, come se sapesse che la frase non era finita.

“Forse, tra di noi che non ci stiamo con la testa ci capiremmo….” 

Era venuta fuori più sarcastica del previsto, ma comunque la stoccata era arrivata a segno. Il cervello di Martino fece “click” e si ricordò di quella conversazione in bagno, dopo il ponte di Ognissanti. Le sue parole…oddio…

“Nì, io…”

L’altro scosse la testa. Non voleva giustificazioni. Le parole di Martino l’avevano ferito più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, anche se sapeva che era una cosa che pensavano in tanti. Ora sembrava che le avessero superate, ma lui voleva avere la certezza che il suo ragazzo avesse capito che è esattamente il contrario di quello che lui sosteneva: chi ha dei disturbi mentali non va mai lasciato solo. 

“Non sapevo un cazzo, non avevo capito un cazzo…né di mia madre, né tanto meno di te. Ora mi rendo conto che quello che ho detto deve esserti sembrato una pugnalata”

“Più o meno”

Nicco cercava di sorridere, ma non ci riusciva, non completamente.

“Ora lo so, l’ho capito che il mio pensiero era completamente sbagliato. E infatti, dopo non so neppure quanti mesi, se non anni, sono riuscito ad abbracciare mia madre. Non sono riuscito a dirle che mi dispiace di averla lasciata sola, ma lei l’ha capito”  
“La verità” proseguì vedendo che Niccolò lo stava ascoltando con molta attenzione “è che ero talmente sconvolto dalla scoperta di chi ero veramente, da riversare la colpa di qualsiasi cosa mi succedesse su chiunque tranne che me stesso. Ho rischiato di perdere anche i miei migliori amici…poi lo psicologo della scuola mi ha aiutato”

“Ma chi, quello che si mangia il sedano seduto sulle scale?” chiese divertito l’altro.

Martino si mise a ridere…chi l’avrebbe mai immaginata quest’affinità di vedute tra il suo Nicco ed Elia?

“Lui. Ti assicuro che è un vero genio. Gli bastano due o tre frasi e ti ribalta completamente. Quello ti dice è una bastonata in piena faccia, ma mi è servito tantissimo”

“Allora magari ci dovrò parlare anch’io…se non altro per ringraziarlo di averti fatto cambiare idea”

“Secondo me ti piacerebbe”

La tensione di prima si stava affievolendo. Ma Martino sapeva che doveva fare ancora qualcosa affinchè Niccolò gli credesse completamente sul fatto che aveva cambiato opinione sulle persone con problemi come il suo. E gli venne un’idea.

Si alzò e tese la mano al suo ragazzo.

“Vieni con me”

Nicco lo seguì in mezzo alla sala.

“Lezione pratica di “fiducia”, secondo il Dott. Spera”

Marti gli spiegò come dovevano mettersi, e subito si ritrovarono stranamente confortevoli in una posizione in cui invece avrebbero dovuto essere scomodissimi.   
Niccolò si era completamente abbandonato su Martino, e lui, finalmente aveva realizzato appieno il senso di quell’”esercizio”, che era miseramente fallito le due volte precedenti. Ci voleva la persona giusta…tutto lì.

Avrebbero potuto rimanere ore così, se non fossero stati interrotti dal citofono: Anna Fares era arrivata a portare il cambio a Niccolò.


	2. Sabato - 14.30/18.30

Fu Niccolò ad aprire la porta e a congedare abbastanza bruscamente la madre senza neppure farla entrare in casa. Avrebbero avuto modo di parlare domani pomeriggio, quando sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Anna Fares lanciò un’occhiata a Martino che osservava la scena in silenzio. Lui le sorrise, cercando di rassicurarla, e lei capì che era inutile mettersi a discutere con Niccolò in quel momento, perciò se ne andò.

Nicco vide che Martino sembrava preoccupato per la scena a cui aveva appena assistito.

“Non dirmi niente, per favore…domani sistemeremo tutto”

“Ok…”

“Posso andare a farmi una doccia?”

Martino accompagnò il suo ragazzo in bagno, gli diede un accappatoio pulito e mentre lo aspettava decise di chiamare suo padre, che l’aveva tempestato di chiamate e messaggi dalla sera prima.  
Lo rassicurò che non era successo niente di grave, né a lui né a sua madre, e dopo una serie infinita di sbuffi e di rimproveri di cui Marti avrebbe francamente fatto a meno, si dichiarò pronto a farsi perdonare andando da loro a cena Sabato 22.

“Con Niccolò, e questo non è negoziabile”

Ci fu una pausa…comprensibile, aveva detto al padre che si erano lasciati…ma Marti non era disposto a cedere sulla presenza di Nicco alla cena (sempre che lui se la sentisse, ovviamente). Se suo padre ci teneva tanto a presentargli la sua nuova famiglia, allora doveva accettare anche la sua.

“Posso parlarne con Paola e poi ti dico?”

“Ok, sì, mi sembra giusto”

Rimandarono la conferma della cena e si salutarono.

Un’altra persona però aveva scritto a Marti nel frattempo. Filippo era preoccupato perché da un paio di giorni lui non gli aveva più dato notizie. Martino sorrise…il fratello di Eleonora era stato un aiuto insperato e fondamentale, e aveva capito meglio di chiunque altro la situazione in cui si era trovato. Voleva tanto fargli conoscere Niccolò, era sicuro che i due si sarebbero piaciuti.

M: hey scusa…sono successe un po’ di cose tra ieri e oggi…  
F: spero belle, se no mi tocca venire a consolarti e, sinceramente, ho un po’ di cose da fare oggi  
M:grazie per la considerazione! Comunque sono cose belle  
F: quindi?  
M: me lo sono ripreso, e ora non lo mollo più  
F: [manine che applaudono e un cuore]  
F: ora però lo devo assolutamente conoscere  
M: non è in gran forma, glielo chiederò ma non voglio forzarlo  
F: ovvio, non c’è fretta, quando se la sentirà  
M: grazie per tutto, davvero  
F: non diventare sdolcinato adesso [faccina disgustata]  
M: [linguaccia]  
F: prego per tutto  
F: scappo, ho un milione di regali da andare a comprare  
M: ok, ti faccio sapere per Nicco  
F: [pollice in su e faccina che manda un bacio]

“Stai facendo rapporto ai ragazzi?”

Marti alzò gli occhi e vide il suo amore che lo guardava. Gli sorrise, non riusciva a non farlo perché avere Niccolò intorno lo rendeva felice, e voleva che lui lo potesse vedere in ogni suo gesto.

“No, no. E’ un amico, mi ha aiutato molto ad accettarmi per quello che sono. Vorrebbe conoscerti”

“Magari più avanti”

“Certo, quando vuoi tu. Ora che si fa nel prossimo minuto?”

Niccolò fece un profondo sospiro. Si sentiva sfinito, e l’unica cosa che voleva era rintanarsi sotto al piumone con Martino al suo fianco…

“Io vorrei riposarmi un po’”

Martino si alzò dal divano e lo raggiunse, per accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia. Poteva vedere tutta la stanchezza di Nicco nei suoi occhi, doveva essere stata una settimana difficile anche per lui, anzi, soprattutto per lui. Non c’era nessun problema se lui voleva dormire ancora, purchè Marti potesse stargli vicino.

“Posso stare lì con te a studiare un po’?”

“Ovvio…nel letto però…ho bisogno di sapere che, se allungo la mano, ti posso toccare” 

Delle lacrime di stavano affacciando ai suoi occhi, e Martino aveva sentito un brivido al tono quasi disperato delle parole di Niccolò. Si affrettò a baciarlo dolcemente sulle guance e sulle labbra, per scacciare via qualsiasi brutto pensiero.

Si accomodarono e Niccolò si addormentò quasi subito. Martino cecava di concentrarsi sul libro per l’interrogazione di Lunedì, ma ogni due per tre si girava a guardare la meraviglia sdraiata al suo fianco, che aveva cambiato la sua vita nel giro di due mesi. Lo accarezzava piano, per non svegliarlo, fantasticava su tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto fare insieme, e alla fine si assopì.

Non sapeva dire quanto tempo fosse passato, ma era ormai buio fuori quando si svegliò. Ci volle un attimo per realizzare cos’era successo…si era addormentato seduto con il libro in mano, e si era svegliato sdraiato al calduccio, il libro chiuso sul letto con l’evidenziatore sopra.

Niccolò era alla sua scrivania, intento a scrivere o disegnare qualcosa.

Marti si mise a sedere, e il rumore fece girare l’altro.

Un sorriso felice illuminava il viso di Nicco e il cuore di Martino si riempì d’amore. Era lui, e solo lui l’unico capace di farlo sorridere così, e ci avrebbe messo tutto se stesso per far sì che fosse sempre così.

“Ben svegliato”

“Ma che ore sono?”

“Non lo so, potrebbero essere più o meno le 18”

Le 18? Quanto tempo aveva dormito? E’ vero che aveva un bel po’ di sonno arretrato da recuperare, ma non dormiva al pomeriggio da quando era un bambino!

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“E’ una sorpresa…devo ancora finirla, perciò tu rimettiti a studiare”

“Poi potrò vedere?”

“No, solo dopo che me ne sarò andato. Per questo nasconderò tutto quando avrò finito”

Martino era felice di vederlo così, quasi “normale”. E gli stava addirittura preparando una sorpresa! Ci provò a concentrarsi ancora sul libro, ma quando capì che era completamente inutile, rinunciò e si mise a guardare il suo ragazzo, sognando ad occhi aperti.  
Quando Niccolò ebbe finito, lo cacciò fuori dalla stanza per nascondere tutto e poi lo raggiunse in sala, dove Marti aveva acceso una luce tenue, per creare un’atmosfera romantica…per una attimo aveva rimpianto che sua madre non fosse una di quelle donne a cui piacciono tanto le candele da sparpagliare in giro per casa…non avrebbero guastato a creare il giusto grado di intimità e calore che voleva trasmettere a Nicco.

“Possiamo mettere un po’ di musica?”

“Certo…temo però di non avere niente di Earl come si chiama qui…”

Nicco rise, una risata genuina e il mondo avrebbe anche potuto crollare fuori da casa Rametta, perchè Martino aveva lì tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“No,no, niente cose maledette o rumorose…hai qualcosa tipo musica per pianoforte?”

“Forse sì, guarda un po’ tra quei CD”

Nicco curiosò e alla fine trovò proprio quello che stava cercando. Le note del pianoforte, con in sottofondo i suoni della natura, si diffusero nella stanza e Marti ringraziò sua madre per aver avuto il suo momento “new age” per cui aveva comprato non so quanti CD di musica di quel tipo.

Erano sul divano, fianco a fianco. Niccolò con gli occhi chiusi muoveva le mani come se avesse avuto una tastiera su cui far scorrere le dita e Martino era completamente rapito.

“Non hai mai suonato per me”

Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca nel momento in cui le pensò, anche se non voleva dirle ad alta voce, per non rovinare la magia di qual momento.  
Niccolò però non aprì gli occhi per cui forse non aveva sentito…

“E’ da molto tempo che non suono più”

No, ok, aveva sentito…ma comunque l’atmosfera era intatta.

“Niente più “concerti all’alba del Fares”?”

Nicco aprì gli occhi e guardò Marti.

“Hai visto il video?”

“Tipo un milione di vote, sì”

Martino si sentiva arrossire…ripensando a tutte le volte in cui si era ritrovato ipnotizzato a fissare Niccolò che suonava in quel corridoio.

“Ha contribuito notevolmente a farmi innamorare di te. Come mai non suoni più?”

Niccolò si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate, girandosi verso Martino, che si mise nella sua stessa posizione. Sembrava che Nì dovesse dire qualcosa di importante, e Marti voleva fargli capire che lo avrebbe ascoltato con molta attenzione. In fondo, non sapeva un granchè di lui, a pensarci bene. Si era innamorato alla cieca, ma ora era venuto il momento di entrare pian piano della vita e nel passato di Niccolò.

“Quando ero piccolo, i miei genitori mi incoraggiarono molto a suonare. Sembrava che avessi un certo talento, frequentavo una buona scuola di musica e mi piaceva. Le ore che passavo al pianoforte erano mie, solo mie. Poi ebbi il primo episodio della malattia…di punto in bianco, nel cuore della notte, mi misi a suonare a caso, facendo talmente rumore che i miei ovviamente si alzarono preoccupati. Da quando poi, dopo infiniti esami e visite ed altri episodi strani, arrivò la diagnosi, i miei genitori associarono quell’episodio del pianoforte alla mia malattia, e non vollero più che lo suonassi in casa. Anche se alcuni medici dicevano che avrebbe potuto essere terapeutico…quindi le occasioni per suonare si sono molto ridotte”

Si capiva che la cosa lo aveva ferito, che suonare il piano avrebbe davvero potuto aiutarlo, e Martino non potè fare a meno di arrabbiarsi con i genitori di Nicco per non averlo capito.  
Ora però che avevano rotto il tabù e Niccolò aveva esplicitamente parlato della sua malattia, Martino sentì di potergli finalmente chiedere una cosa che gli frullava in testa da giorni…

“Ma quindi tu ti ricordi tutto quello che succede?”

Nicco annuì.

“E come ti senti, quando succede?”


	3. Sabato - 18.30/22.30

Quella domanda lo sorprese. Per la prima volta, qualcuno che non fosse un medico, stava davvero chiedendo a Niccolò come si sentisse.

Né i suoi genitori, né Maddalena avevano mai sentito la necessità di chiedergli come si sentisse quando gli capitavano episodi come quello di Milano. Si limitavano a chiedere, quando tornava ad essere “normale”, se si sentiva meglio, e si accontentavano del “sì” di facciata che aveva imparato a dire così bene, pur di essere lasciato in pace.

E ora Martino, che conosceva da appena due mesi e non sapeva niente della sua malattia, gli faceva finalmente la domanda giusta, e Niccolò sentì di potergli dire tutto.

Di come, durante le crisi, era come se si guardasse dall’esterno, vedendo se stesso fare cose assurde senza avere la forza per fermarsi. Come se avesse i piedi nel cemento che gli impediscono di muoversi, o fosse senza voce anche se sta urlando con tutto il fiato che ha in gola. Si vede mentre si rende ridicolo o si mette in pericolo e non può farci assolutamente niente…

Di come i suoi genitori l’abbiano isolato dagli altri, per impedire che potesse spaventare i suoi amici con i suoi sbalzi d’umore, e gli abbiano lasciato come unica valvola di sfogo i suoi disegni.

Di come Maddalena aveva deciso di stargli accanto nonostante tutto, facendogli credere di amarlo, convincendolo che solo lei era in grado di capirlo e non avrebbe mai trovato nessun altro capace di gestire la sua malattia. Si era reso conto, crescendo, che in realtà lei gli stava accanto per studiarlo…era sempre stata affascinata dalla mente umana e dalle sue infinite sfaccettature, aveva deciso fin da bambina che sarebbe diventata medico, e Niccolò per lei era una sorta di banco di prova.

Di come finora nessun medico era riuscito a trovare una terapia giusta per lui, ed era stufo di visite ed esami che non portavano a niente.

Di come tutti gli avevano fatto credere, quando aveva detto di sentirsi attratto dai ragazzi, che fosse solo un’altra manifestazione della malattia. Mentre invece lui sapeva, soprattutto dopo aver incontrato Martino la prima volta, che era una cosa vera.

Di come passava da momenti di iperattività a momenti quasi catatonici, che non poteva controllare.

Parlò per quasi due ore, con Martino che faceva domande, sempre quelle giuste, sempre quelle che facevano capire a Niccolò che il suo ragazzo era davvero interessato a sapere che cosa lui ne pensasse di tutto questo.

E alla fine si sentì…non lo sapeva nemmeno lui…esausto, drenato, svuotato…ma anche incredibilmente leggero perché non gli era mai stata data l’opportunità di togliersi questo macigno che gli schiacciava il cuore.

Ora Martino sapeva tutto, e poteva decidere davvero se voleva continuare a stare con lui.

Martino era felice che Niccolò gli avesse aperto completamente il suo cuore, era importante sapere da lui cosa succedeva nella sua mente nei momenti peggiori, per capire meglio come gestirli. Era anche arrabbiato però, perché non si capacitava di come le persone che avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura di lui non si fossero mai realmente interessate a quello che lui sentiva.

Le cose sarebbero cambiate, adesso che aveva lui al suo fianco. 

“Grazie” disse piano, prendendo le mani di Nicco tra le sue e portandosele alle labbra per baciarle.

Niccolò lo guardava stupito. Questa non era la reazione che si era immaginato.

“Grazie per avermi permesso di entrare nel tuo mondo”

“Puoi sempre uscirne, se non te la senti, io capirei…davvero” Nicco sentiva le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, per il timore che Martino potesse dirgli che non voleva più sapere di lui e dei suoi problemi.

Marti scosse la testa e gli sorrise.

“Non ne ho la minima intenzione! Allora senti cosa faremo: per prima cosa, appena te la senti, andiamo a parlare con il Dott. Spera. Lui non è medico ma sento che conosce la persona giusta a cui poterci rivolgere. Seconda cosa, durante le vacanze, trasferiamo qui il tuo pianoforte, e ricominci a suonare”

Nicco non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Martino stava prendendo in mano la sua vita, non per tenerlo a bada, o controllarlo, ma perché voleva realmente aiutarlo. E il suo cuore si scaldò immediatamente all’idea di potersi finalmente fidare, di aver trovato qualcuno disposto a credere in lui e alla possibilità di avere una vita normale. Martino era un dono, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarselo scappare.

“Siamo diventati autoritari, all’improvviso?”

“No, premurosi direi. Non voglio importi niente, ma dobbiamo pur iniziare da qualcosa per cercare di farti stare bene, no?”

Nicco sorrise, baciò Marti dolcemente sulla bocca, si alzò e lo tirò su con se.

“E dove avevi pensato di mettere il piano?”

Passarono i minuti seguenti a discutere della posizione migliore, ma alla fine decisero che forse sarebbe stato meglio parlarne con la mamma di Martino prima di fare progetti.

Per cena decisero di ordinare una pizza, e mentre Nicco era in bagno, Martino chiamò sua madre. 

“Ciao Marti, tutto bene? E’ successo qualcosa?”

“No, no, tranquilla, volevo solo sapere come stava andando da zia”

“Direi bene. Non pensavo che mi avrebbe fatto così bene venire qui, sono contenta”

Martino sorrise, sentiva che sua madre aveva una voce diversa, e forse anche con lei le cose si sarebbero potute sistemare.

“Senti, stavo pensando…e se chiedessi a zia e alla tribù di venire da noi per la Vigilia? Tanto la casa di Roma non l’hanno ancora smantellata del tutto, possono dormire lì”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, non mi piace tanto l’idea di stare soli questi Natale, e penso che ti farebbe bene avere qui zia e le ragazze”

“Ma secondo te siamo in grado di preparare una cena come si deve?”

“Beh, non ci vuole una laurea per fare gli spaghetti alle vongole, e poi c’è sempre la gastronomia del supermercato, qualcosa riusciamo a mettere insieme, vedrai!”

“Va bene, se lo dici tu…allora glielo chiedo e ti dico, ok?”

Martino era felice. Stavano succedendo un sacco di cose tutte insieme, ma aveva l’opportunità di sistemare la sua vita per il meglio, e ci avrebbe dedicato tutte le energie necessarie stavolta.

Niccolò mangiò solo metà pizza, mentre Martino la sua la divorò. Fecero zapping e alla fine si accoccolarono sul divano a vedere un documentario di animali, ma la stanchezza si impossessò nuovamente di Nicco e così si rintanarono sotto il piumino. 

Entrava un po’ di luce dalla finestra, ma non avevano bisogno di vedersi bene per sapere che l’altro era lì, a pochi centimetri. Niccolò si rifugiò nell’abbraccio di Martino come in un porto sicuro con il mare in tempesta. Il suo calore, il suo respiro, il battito del suo cuore erano tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per sentirsi bene.

“Grazie di essermi venuto a prendere e avermi tenuto con te”

Marti stava per rispondergli con un “Ti amo” che aveva avuto in testa per tutto il giorno. Ma forse sarebbe stato troppo. Nicco aveva avuto una giornata già piena di emozioni da gestire, sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto per dirglielo.

E poi si accorse che era addormentato, quindi comunque non l’avrebbe sentito.

Si limitò a baciargli la fronte e in un secondo scivolò in un sonno profondo anche lui.


	4. Domenica - 10.30/14.30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è più corto degli altri, ma voleva mantenere la scansione temporale dell 4 ore come per il sabato, perciò mi sono inventata qualcosa per riempire la mattinata di Domenica.

Si svegliarono ancora abbracciati, e quello fu il “buongiorno” più dolce del mondo. Baci e carezze, occhi che parlavano solo d’amore e di voglia di stare insieme.

Marti si prese un caffè, fece la doccia e decise di andare a comprare qualcosa per il pranzo a minimarket sotto casa. Niccolò nel frattempo si era alzato e stava mettendo le sue cose nello zaino…cosa che a Martino non piaceva per niente. 

“Dopo pranzo devo tornare a casa…non ne ho minimamente voglia, ma devo affrontare la cosa con i miei, devono sapere cos’ho deciso”

“E cos’hai deciso?”

“Che il mio tutor personale d’ora in poi sarà un certo Martino Rametta, non so se lo conosci…”

“Ne ho sentito parlare, sì”

“Beh lui è fantastico, e ho deciso di affidargli la mia felicità e il mio cuore, perché nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire come lui”

Nicco si era avvicinato a Martino, che lo guardava appoggiato allo stipite della porta di camera sua. Ora teneva una mano sulla sua guancia e gli accarezzava dolcemente lo zigomo con il pollice.

“Devi farmelo conoscere, se è davvero così fantastico”

“Sono sicuro che te ne innamoreresti anche tu”

Nicco lo portò a sé, e affondando le mani nei suoi capelli lo baciò. Martino lo strinse e aspettò che il suo ragazzo decidesse che fare di quel bacio, mantenerlo dolce e casto o approfondirlo, come ogni parte del suo corpo implorava Niccolò di fare…perché anche se la dolcezza dei loro ultimi momenti insieme riempiva il cuore di Martino d’amore, non poteva negare che gli mancavano la passione ed i brividi che la bocca e le mani del suo ragazzo gli facevano provare.

L’altro lo percepì, e stuzzicò le sue labbra con la lingua. Martino schiuse subito la bocca per dargli libero accesso, e finalmente le loro lingue si incontrarono di nuovo, facendo scoccare ancora la scintilla di quella loro prima volta a Bracciano a casa di Giò.

Ma sapevano che non era ancora il tempo per fare di nuovo l’amore, perciò lasciarono che la tenerezza prendesse il sopravvento sul desiderio, e quel bacio divenne un momento estremamente intimo, quasi di riscoperta, un prendere di nuovo possesso dell’altro, completamente.

Altri baci così seguirono nella mattinata, in cucina, mentre Martino preparava gli hamburger, e in bagno, dov’erano andati per lavarsi i denti prima di andare a casa Fares. Sembravano proprio una coppia di sposini…e Marti chiese a Nicco se potevano farsi un selfie, perché voleva avere per sempre un ricordo di quei loro primi momenti “domestici” insieme.

Ovviamente Nicco disse di sì. Poi Marti ebbe l’idea di mandare la foto ai contrabbandieri, che gli avevano chiesto come stava e se c’erano novità….beh, quella foto valeva più di mille parole e la felicità dei suoi amici per il fatto che fossero tornati insieme gli fece capire quanto era stato stupido a non fidarsi di loro fin dall’inizio. 

Li invitò a casa a vedere la Roma quella sera, così gli avrebbe raccontato tutto.

“Sono davvero preziosi lo sai?”

Marti non poteva essere più felice di sapere che il suo ragazzo considerasse “preziosi” quei tre scappati di casa che erano diventati la sua famiglia negli ultimi anni, e che loro lo avessero accolto nella loro vita senza fare una piega.

“Sì lo so…sono super fortunato”

“Giovanni ti vuole davvero bene, si vede…potrei quasi esserne geloso”

Marti arrossì…”Qualche mese fa avresti avuto motivo di esserlo…”

“Ah, allora ci avevo visto giusto”

“Diciamo che è stato grazie a lui che ho capito di essere gay, anche se lui non lo sa, perché all’epoca era completamente perso per Eva e dubito si sia mai reso conto della cosa”

“Beh ti capisco, lui è decisamente il primo in classifica anche per me”

“In classifica? Che classifica?”

“Quella dei tuoi amici, ovvio. Giò primo senza ombra di dubbio, tu gli affideresti la tua vita ad occhi chiusi, e sento che potrei fare lo stesso”

“Ah, bene…e poi, sentiamo, sono curioso!”

“Secondo Elia, le facce che fa riescono a raddrizzarti la giornata in un minuto e dev’essere un gran bel personaggio nella vita amorosa. E Luchino... è tanto tenero ma non mi verrebbe mai in mente di poterci combinare qualcosa”

Si misero a ridere di gusto, continuando a commentare la classifica, che Martino condivideva al 100%, anche durante il tragitto verso casa di Niccolò, per alleggerire la tensione che cresceva man mano che si avvicinavano.

Era arrivata l’ora di affrontare mamma e papà Fares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso di riuscire a pubblicare anche i restanti due capitoli oggi, perchè poi inizia il delirio pre-natalizio e i momenti per scrivere e pubblicare saranno praticamente ridotti a zero...


	5. Domenica - 14.30/18.30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' lungo, ma mi è sembrato giusto dedicare spazio all'incontro di Martino con i genitori di Niccolò.  
> E poi c'è la "sorpresa" che Nicco stava preparando per Marti il pomeriggio prima...

Fu il padre di Niccolò, Giorgio Fares, ad aprire la porta.   
Abbracciò suo figlio appena entrato e salutò Martino con una stretta di mano e un sorriso che sembrava sincero. Gli chiese se voleva un caffè e li fece accomodare al tavolo della sala, mentre la signora Anna, dopo averli frettolosamente salutati si rintanò in cucina a preparare il caffè.

“Grazie, Martino, per aver ospitato Niccolò a casa tua questi giorni. E scusaci con i tuoi per il disturbo, quando rientri”

Nicco fece una smorfia alla parola “disturbo”, ma Martino capì che suo padre non lo intendeva in quel modo e si affrettò a precisare la situazione.

“In realtà i miei sono separati, io vivo con mia madre che in questi giorni è da sua sorella perciò…nessun disturbo, davvero”

“Ah, non lo sapevo, scusami”

“Nessun problema”

“In ogni caso, mi farebbe piacere potervi invitare a cena una sera, per conoscerci. Se vi fa piacere, ovviamente”

Martino era senza parole e anche Nicco fu colto alla sprovvista da questo atteggiamento del padre, che sembrava sinceramente intenzionato a voler rimediare alla spiacevole situazione che sua madre aveva creato la settimana prima, allontanando in pratica Martino da casa loro.

“Ma la mamma lo sa?”

Giorgio Fares scosse la testa “Gliene parlerò, e vedrai si convincerà”

Niccolò passò dall’entusiasmo per la proposta alla delusione…sapeva che se sua madre si fosse impuntata per il no, cosa praticamente certa, sarebbe stato difficile portare avanti la cosa.  
Martino gli prese la mano e gli sorrise. Suo padre sembrava essere dalla loro parte, ed era già un buon inizio.

Vedendoli guardarsi così, Giorgio Fares capì che i sentimenti di suo figlio per quel ragazzo erano sinceri, e ricambiati, e non potè fare a meno di rimproverarsi per non aver cercato di capire meglio cosa provasse il figlio e per aver lasciato che Anna e Maddalena lo convincessero che Nicco non poteva essere davvero omosessuale, ma era solo un’altra pazzia del suo disturbo.  
Era stato debole, si era arreso e aveva lasciato alla deriva il suo unico figlio che adorava, sentendosi impotente di fronte ad un male che sembravano non poter combattere.   
Sperava solo che non fosse troppo tardi per rimediare, che suo figlio gli permettesse di aiutarlo, di stargli vicino, ora che sembrava aver trovato una persona che lo faceva stare bene.

“Lei non è di Roma, vero Sig. Fares?”

Martino percepiva la tensione, e cercò di spostare la conversazione su un campo non minato.

“No, sono friulano, di Trieste”

“Ah, ecco perché questo cognome strano”

“Anche Niccolò è nato a Trieste, ma poi ci siamo trasferiti a Roma quando aveva 6 anni perciò si può dire che lui, come sua madre, è un romano a tutti gli effetti”

“E ci tornate ogni tanto a Trieste?”

“Sì, tutti gli anni, durante le vacanze. Gli zii di Niccolò sono ancora lì, e ci piace molto tornare”

“Tu ci sei mai stato?” chiese Nicco a Marti, improvvisamente entusiasta di poter condividere un altro pezzo della sua vita con il suo ragazzo.

“No, ammetto la mia totale mancanza di conoscenza delle città del Nord…”

“Ti ci devo portare allora! E’ una città bellissima, vero papà?”

“Vero, e quando siamo lì, noi due ci facciamo sempre delle bellissime camminate”

“Sui sentieri delle trincee della Prima Guerra Mondiale, è una cosa pazzesca Marti, ci devi assolutamente venire. Sei solo tu, in mezzo alla natura e allo spirito di migliaia di ragazzi come noi che lì dentro ci hanno lasciato la vita…è una cosa che ti toglie il fiato”

Giorgio Fares sorrise teneramente al figlio, e Niccolò rispose a quel sorriso. Padre e figlio si stavano ritrovando, ricordando probabilmente momenti felici vissuti insieme in quei posti prima dell’arrivo della malattia, e Martino ne era davvero felice.

La tensione però era dietro l’angolo, e apparve con le sembianze di Anna che arriva con il caffè e l’espressione di chi si sta molto trattenendo, ma vorrebbe cacciar via l’intruso e fare la solita ramanzina al figlio per il suo comportamento sconsiderato.  
Servì i caffè in silenzio, e sia Martino che Niccolò guardarono il signor Giorgio come per chiedergli di essere lui a rompere il ghiaccio.

“Anna, stavo pensando che forse quest’anno potremmo invitare Martino e sua madre da noi il 26. Non credo sia più il caso di fare la giornata ai castelli con i Casati”

“Ma Sara ed io siamo già d’accordo, e Maddalena non ha detto che dovevamo cancellare”

“Mamma, Maddalena non decide con chi dobbiamo o meno passare le feste”

“Niccolò!”

“No Anna, ha ragione” Giorgio intervenne prima che la situazione potesse degenerare. 

Era chiaro che per Anna Fares, Maddalena era stata una sorta di ancora di salvezza nella gestione della malattia del figlio, e tutto quello che lei diceva o faceva era giusto. Non sarebbe stato facile convincerla del fatto che quella relazione era stata tossica per Niccolò, invece che curativa, e che Martino, al contrario, avrebbe potuto essere la soluzione.

“Maddalena non fa più parte della mia vita, mamma. Lo so che tu le sei affezionata, ed in certo senso devo ringraziarla comunque anch’io, ma è finita. E dovresti almeno provare a dare a Martino una possibilità”

“Tu non sai quello che dici. Niccolò tu sei malato, hai bisogno di una persona adulta a e responsabile al tuo fianco, non di un ragazzino che non sa neppure di cosa stiamo parlando”

“Anna! Smettila per favore, nemmeno tu sai di cosa stai parlando!”

“Anche tu? Anche tu ti sei fatto convincere?”

Giorgio Fares chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma. Niccolò era rigido sulla sedia e stringeva talmente tanto la mano di Martino che quasi gli bloccava la circolazione.  
Marti si sentiva fuori posto, ma visto che aveva deciso di prendersi cura di Nicco, doveva farsi sentire anche lui: Anna Fares avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quello che aveva dire, e poi avrebbe potuto giudicare.

“Signora Fares, è vero, io ho solo 17 anni, e non so quasi niente della malattia di suo figlio, se non quello che mi ha raccontato lui. Probabilmente non so molto neppure della vita, di come far funzionare un rapporto di coppia o come gestire le crisi di Niccolò. Ma una cosa la so per certa ed è più che sufficiente per me: io sono innamorato di suo figlio”

Martino fece un respiro profondo, Niccolò lo guardava pieno d’amore e d’orgoglio, suo padre gli sorrideva incoraggiante, e questo gli diede la forza per andare avanti.

“Ho deciso di prendermi cura di lui, gli ho detto che non è solo e farò di tutto perché non lo pensi mai più. Non ho mai provato niente del genere per nessuno, e ci credo, ci credo con tutto me stesso che possiamo essere come qualsiasi altra coppia innamorata e che troveremo il modo per vivere a Niccolò la vita normale che merita. Non le chiedo di fidarsi di me alla cieca, le chiedo di darmi una possibilità per rendere felice suo figlio”

“Mamma, noi abbiamo deciso di vivere questa cosa minuto per minuto, di impegnarci per farla funzionare. Lo faremo lo stesso, con o senza la tua approvazione, ma vorrei davvero che tu facessi uno sforzo per cercare di capirmi, una volta tanto, e darmi la possibilità di farti vedere che non sono solo un ragazzo con un disturbo della personalità…”

Giorgio Fares guardava i due ragazzi con un misto di tenerezza e orgoglio, e annuiva comprensivo. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo alla moglie per accettare la cosa, ci sarebbero state ancora discussioni, porte sbattute e brutte parole…ma alla fine Anna si sarebbe arresa, perché avrebbe visto Niccolò felice, e siccome lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, avrebbe compreso anche lei, che era tempo di fargli vivere la sua vita.  
Sperava solo che non ci mettesse troppo tempo e che Martino non si arrendesse nel frattempo, ma da quel poco che aveva potuto vedere e sentire, non sembrava ne avesse l’intenzione.

“Anna, i ragazzi hanno ragione. Niccolò ha vissuto gli ultimi anni della sua vita come in una gabbia, e riconosco che la colpa è anche mia. Se finora tutte le terapie provate non hanno funzionato, vuol dire che abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa, e forse dovremmo ricominciare da zero, sentendo per prima cosa cosa vuole lui. Sappiamo entrambi che Niccolò è perfettamente in grado di riconoscere cos’è meglio per se stesso, è solo che non gliel’abbiamo più lasciato fare da quando è comparsa la malattia. E vedo ora che è stato un grandissimo errore”

Anna guardò il marito senza aprire bocca, poi Niccolò e Martino e fece una prima, parziale, capitolazione.

“Visto che sembrate tutti convinti di quello che dite, proviamo a vedere come va, ma a delle condizioni”

Niccolò cercò di protestare ma sua madre lo zittì, e allora alzò gli occhi al cielo aspettandosi di sentire chissà quali cose assurde.

“Questa cosa non deve in alcun modo influire sul tuo rendimento scolastico. Niccolò, non puoi perdere un altro anno, hai già fatto molte assenze, e anche se i professori sono al corrente della situazione, non puoi continuare a mancare da scuola”

Giorgo Fares intervenne “Mi sembra una cosa ragionevole”

“Assolutamente”, confermò Martino.

Niccolò però aspettava le restanti condizioni, non poteva filare liscia così…”E poi?”

“Non escluderci da questa tua nuova vita, non chiuderci fuori con i tuoi silenzi, le tue sparizioni improvvise…io non voglio sapere cosa fai o con chi sei per controllarti, ma solo per essere sicura che stai bene”

Niccolò allentò la presa sulla mano di Martino, che ringraziò silenziosamente il cielo perché stava perdendo la sensibilità…si stava rilassando, le cose erano andate meglio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

“Tutto qui?”

Anna annuì, e tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

“Per ora…”

Ecco, stava mettendo le mani avanti, ma non sembrava neppure lei convinta che sarebbe stato necessario aggiungere ulteriori condizioni.

Si salutarono con la promessa dell’invito a pranzo il 26, e Niccolò baciò Martino sulla porta di casa con un sorriso che lo lasciò senza fiato. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe visto il giorno dopo, Nicco gli aveva detto che non sarebbe andato a scuola, e già gli mancava da morire.

Nel tragitto di ritorno da casa, ricevette il messaggio in cui suo padre diceva che Paola era entusiasta all’idea di avere i due ragazzi a cena il 22, di sua madre che confermava la cena della Vigilia con la zia e le cugine, di Elia che annunciava che avrebbe portato tutti gli ingredienti per la carbonara d’ordinanza in caso di partita serale della Roma.

Quando arrivò a casa, senza mai smettere di sorridere, andò in camera, aprì un po’ le finestre per cambiare l’aria e vide una cosa sul cuscino.

Era una specie di fumetto, doveva essere la sorpresa di Niccolò.

Sulla copertina c’erano loro due a cavallo di una giraffa, con la scritta “Martino e Niccolò” e dentro 4 scene di una storia…

1\. DISEGNO: due ragazzi abbracciati in un letto, dentro ad un cuore; fuori, il profilo di una città con un sacco di persone morte per strada – TESTO: Una mattina, Martino e Niccolò si svegliarono e scoprirono di essere rimasti gli unici due uomini sulla terra. Immersi nella loro abbraccio, non si erano accorti che il virus aveva sterminato tutti, ma non era riuscito ad entrare nella loro bolla d’amore  
2\. DISEGNO: Piazza San Pietro e un water – TESTO: Quando realizzarono cos’era successo, si misero a correre liberi per la città. Per prima cosa sarebbero andati a San Pietro, perché Martino voleva fare la pipì nel cesso del papa…  
3\. DISEGNO: Una giraffa, due ragazzi, un parco e una città – TESTO: poi andarono al Bioparco, perché Niccolò voleva cavalcare una giraffa. Riuscirono a salire sul dorso dello strano animale e lasciarono che decidesse dove portarli…  
4\. DISEGNO: due ragazzi che si tengono per mano, due visi che si baciano, una casa con una porta chiusa – TESTO: poi tornarono felici nel loro nido d’amore, dove avrebbero vissuto felici per sempre. Martino e Niccolò, gli ultimi due uomini rimasti sulla terra, minuto per minuto.

Dietro c’era scritto “TI AMO” e la firma di Niccolò.

Martino non si era neanche reso conto di aver iniziato a piangere…solo quando si accorse di non riuscire quasi più a respirare dai singhiozzi realizzò che tutto il carosello di emozioni delle ultime 48 ore aveva finalmente trovato il modo di uscire e di sfogarsi. 

Martino lasciò che venisse tutto fuori, perché le sue erano lacrime di gioia. 

Niccolò gli aveva fatto il dono più prezioso che avesse mai ricevuto, perché in quei disegni e in quelle parole c’era tutto se stesso, e tutto quello che provava per Martino.

E quando finalmente le lacrime smisero di scendere, un sorriso apparve ad illuminargli il viso, un sorriso che, ne era certo, avrebbe avuto finchè ci fosse stato il suo Nicco al suo fianco.


	6. Domenica - 18.30/22.30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le ultime quattro ore del primo weekend di "Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto".  
> E le prime "ufficiali" degli Elippo, che avranno presto una storia tutta per loro, che probabilmente narrerò da punto di vista di Elia in prima persona.

I Contrabbandieri arrivarono puntuali ad occupare casa Rametta alle 18.30.

Tra una birra, un’oliva e una nocciolina, Martino raccontò loro del messaggio di Niccolò, della corsa a scuola, del tutorial di Chicco Rodi che gli aveva in pratica salvato la vita, della terrazza e di tutto quello che c’era stato dopo, incontro con i Fares incluso.  
Lasciò perdere il discorso classifica, perché non gli sembrava che c’entrasse in quel momento.

“Quindi abbiamo il lieto fine?” chiese Elia.

“Sembrerebbe di sì”, rispose Martino raggiante.

“Niente più gelosa in culo che rompe le palle?” chiese Luchino.

“No”, rise Martino.

“E allora cheers!!”, Giò alzò la bottiglia di birra per brindare, e tutti si unirono.

In quel momento a Martino venne in mente una cosa…”Regà, vi dispiace se invito qui una persona? Mi ha aiutato tantissimo con tutto il casino di Niccolò, prima che mi decidessi a parlarne con Giò e con voi”

“E chi è?” chiese subito Elia curioso, mentre Giò sembrava un po’ infastidito. Cioè, insomma, ovviamente era contento di sapere che Martino non aveva dovuto affrontare tutto da solo, ma gli dava un enorme fastidio che avesse confidato i suoi sentimenti a questa persona invece che al suo migliore amico…

“Filippo Sava”

“Ma chi, il fratello di Eleonora? Quello coi capelli ossigenati e il piercing?”

“Lui”

“Bella zì, per me non c’è problema” Luchino sembrava tranquillo, anche Elia confermò, e alla fine cedette anche Giò.

Quando Marti lo chiamò, per un attimo Filippo pensò di non rispondere, temendo fosse successa un’altra tragedia…ma poi fu felice di accettare l’invito e di conoscere finalmente questi amici di cui avevano parlato ogni tanto. In realtà aveva un’idea abbastanza precisa di chi fossero, avendoli incrociati a qualche festa della sorella, ma non li aveva mai conosciuti effettivamente.

Marti lo presentò a Luchino e Giò, e poi si affacciò in cucina dove Elia era intento a controllare che la pancetta non si rosolasse troppo e che l’acqua della pasta stesse per bollire.  
Quando si girò verso l’amico, per poco non si lasciò cadere di mano il piatto bella bilancia con gli spaghetti.

Il cuore gli pulsava così forte che se lo sentiva in gola, sentì una vampata di calore avvolgerlo fino alla punta delle orecchie e non avrebbe saputo dire come riuscì a dire una specie di “ciao” al ragazzo accanto a Martino, i cui occhi gli si erano puntati addosso come a volergli leggere l’anima.

\- Che cazzo sta succedendo? – 

Una cosa mai successa prima…

Per fortuna Filippo scomparve dalla sua vista, seguendo Martino in camera sua per lasciare la giacca sul letto.

Poi lo sentì raccontare a Giovanni e Luca come lui e Marti avevano incrociato le loro strade, e per quanto si sforzasse di concentrarsi sulla carbonara, la voce di Filippo gli arrivava forte e chiara, e il suo timbro vagamente roco, ma decisamente maschile, faceva continuare il battito accelerato e le vampate di calore in modo assolutamente imbarazzante.

Era talmente concentrato a cercare di darsi un contegno, che non si accorse che Filippo era entrato in cucina per aiutarlo con i piatti, quando il timer per la pasta era suonato, mentre gli altri avevano predisposto tutto di fronte alla TV.

Per poco non urlò quando Filippo gli chiese se poteva dargli una mano.

Il ragazzo lo guardava divertito, e quel sorriso beffardo su quella bocca perfetta non fece che peggiorare le già precarie condizioni ormonali del povero Elia…

Gli rifilò in mano due piatti, e poi altri due quando tornò.

Raggiunse gli altri in sala e vide che Filippo era seduto sul divano, in quello che normalmente era il suo posto, quando si trovavano a casa Rametta a vedere le partite. Fece una smorfia, ma in fondo era meglio così, si sarebbe messo per terra in mezzo a Luchino e Giò, così gli avrebbe dato le spalle e avrebbe potuto godersi la partita senza scombussolamenti.

Finito il primo tempo, sparecchiarono e Filippo annunciò che sarebbe andato a casa. Aveva lasciato un po’ di cose da sistemare e l’indomani aveva lezione presto in università.

Martino lo accompagnò alla porta, e Filippo si girò un’ultima volta per salutare i ragazzi…ma Elia ebbe la netta sensazione che in realtà volesse salutare solo lui, perché lo guardava dritto negli occhi, con quel suo sorriso che gli avrebbe volentieri strappato dalla faccia a suon schiaffi…o di baci…

“Spero di incontrarvi ancora presto, sono stato bene stasera”

Gli altri due lo salutarono, ma Elia fece solo un cenno di assenso con la testa, troppo preso a fissare il piercing che il ragazzo stava deliberatamente facendo ruotare con la lingua, cosa che mandò un impulso elettrico dritto dritto in un posto dove Elia non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse arrivare…

Non appena Filippo scomparve dalla loro vista, Elia si gettò sul divano ad occupare il suo posto. La cosa non sembrò sospetta agli occhi degli altri, perché sapevano quanto ci tenesse alle consuetudini, soprattutto quando c’erano di mezzo le performances della Roma. Non potevano certo sapere che questa volta la scaramanzia non c’entrava nulla, Elia voleva sedersi al posto occupato fino a pochi minuti prima da Filippo per sentire il suo calore e il suo odore.

\- Sei completamente uscito di testa… – 

Marti si ricordò che non aveva detto a Niccolò che aveva visto la sorpresa…tirò fuori il telefono e gli mandò un messaggio:

“Ho trovato una cosa sul cuscino…l’ho letta, ho pianto…lacrime di gioia, non preoccuparti! Ti amo Nì!”

Cominciò il secondo tempo, e Martino guardò con un sorriso alla scena familiare intorno a sé. Per quante cose fossero cambiate nella sua vita, poteva essere sicuro che questa sensazione di sentirsi a casa quando stava con i suoi migliori amici, non sarebbe cambiata mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome non sono assolutamente pronta a salutare i due piccioncini dopo la fine della stagione, e visto che sembra che questa mia storia vi sia piaciuta, ho intenzione di farne altre (ma dopo le feste, perchè con due bimbi piccoli a casa da scuola per due settimane scrivere è praticamente impossibile!")
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto, messo il cuoricino e commentato.
> 
> E Buona Natale!


End file.
